AtoYuu Shorts: Teens
by M-Maltesers
Summary: Ongoing series of short Atobe Keigo and Fuji Yuuta ficlets. Shonen ai.
1. One and Two

Characters and Notes: I just noticed 'Satisfaction' has nearly 12,000 hits on this site, which amused me greatly because I always forget about this account and disappear for months at a time. :D So in celebration, I'm remembering to update with more AtoYuu.

Reviews would remind me to update. :P

**Future AtoYuu Series: Teens**  
**By Miki**

01.

When Yuuta answers his phone at midday, he finds An on the other end, asking him to meet up for coffee. The look he's getting from Atobe is an unimpressed one, so he fumbles his way through, managing to tell her he'll be there at three, and when Atobe demands why he's going, Yuuta tells him he just wants to catch up; it's been a while since he's seen An, Shinji and Kamio. (Even if he still doesn't really get along with Kamio.) He'd expected Atobe to let the issue drop once he'd mentioned Kamio and Shinji's presence, but for some reason it only increases Atobe's frown, and Yuuta ends up turning up with him in tow, only to find the table set not for four, but for five, not to mention a huge smirk on An's face.

It occurs to him that she probably takes a lot of pleasure in messing with their heads, and even he can admit the look on Atobe's face is slightly funny, so he simply sticks his tongue out at her and gets an arched eyebrow from Atobe in response.

02.

Yuuta thinks Atobe has way too many vests and sweaters in his cupboard for a normal guy his age.

Of course, it's not like he really thinks Atobe is normal, but sometimes he wonders what Atobe would look like if he just wore jeans and sneakers like his classmates. He's seen the guys walking out of Atobe's lectures while he stands and waits against the wall, and he wonders just how Atobe fits in with them. So as he's fiddling, passing the time and waiting for Atobe to come home, he ventures to his closet and pushes open the doors, stepping inside to see lines of long-sleeved shirts, black woollen vests and trousers ironed and pressed and hanging from dark wooden hangers.

He plays with a pair of slacks for a moment, pulling them off the hanger and holding them up against his own legs. Atobe's still slightly taller than he is and his legs have always been longer anyway, so as Yuuta casts a guilty glance at the bedroom door, he undoes his jeans and shuffles out of them, stepping into Atobe's pants to find them dragging on the floor behind his heels. He turns around in front of the mirror and frowns at his reflection, pulling faces like those he's seen Atobe wear so often.

"Any particular reason you have those pants on?" Atobe asks, and Yuuta's eyes flick upwards at the mirror, suddenly noticing the boy behind him.

"No reason," he fibs, trying not to look stupid as he glances at his discarded jeans. He fiddles with the button and zip, wishing he had somewhere else to pull the slacks off other than right in front of Atobe, but he knows Atobe would think it strange if he walked to the bathroom, and it's not as though it's anything big to just change his pants.

"Oh, don't take them off just for me," Atobe says smugly, dropping his briefcase beside the bed. "I mean, they fit quite nicely apart from the fact that you're slightly..."

Yuuta stares at him expectantly.

"Short," Atobe finishes, getting a sigh out of Yuuta as he eyes the hems under his heels.

"Anything else?" Yuuta demands, wiggling his hips exaggeratedly and getting a chuckle out of Atobe.

"They're a little tight on you right here," Atobe slowly smirks, stepping closer to smack a hand lightly on Yuuta's arse. "Don't you think?"

Yuuta gives a slight smile, sliding Atobe's hand over and around his hip. "Better than tight here," he says quietly, feeling Atobe's hand cup his groin through the silky material of the slacks.

"I don't know about that," Atobe responds, pressing his body up against Yuuta's back. "Actually... Yuuta..."

"What?" Yuuta asks, trying very hard not to press forwards into Atobe's hand. He shivers at the fingers that trail ever so gently against him and ends up leaning backwards instead, feeling the hot, short breaths at his ear as Atobe laughs at him.

"I've changed my mind," Atobe informs him. "I think you should take those pants off after all."

Comments are love! :D


	2. Three and Four

Notes: Pax Silva, who wrote a super speedy review to the first part of this story... Your review was so funny. XD While the answer to your question is that I don't know when we'll be seeing anything like that, your words made me laugh a lot. XD So if you'd like, give me a prompt and I'll try to write one for the next update. Also, merissala, because I don't think I've ever asked you before for all the kind reviews you've left, drop me a prompt too. :D

**Future AtoYuu Series: Teens**  
**By Miki**

03.

Yumiko's idea of fun hasn't changed much in the fifteen years since Yuuta first remembers encountering frilly dresses and pink lacy socks. She still finds fun in tormenting her younger brother, if only just to see him scowl, or have him glare at her and stomp off up to his bedroom.

The only things that have really changed are the fact that she now has an extra member in the audience, and if anything, Yuuta thinks it only makes her worse.

She hasn't always liked Atobe, but she finds it amusing to embarrass Yuuta in front of him and get two reactions for the price of one.

Yuuta doesn't think anything's out of the ordinary when Yumiko asks him to help in the kitchen once he gets home. Atobe's left to amuse himself with the family photo albums in the sitting room, and that's sort of fine with Yuuta since he knows Atobe's already seen the worst of them, so he takes the white frilly apron his sister hands him and commences piping icing onto white chocolate cupcakes.

Yumiko shoves a tray at him before he has time to de-frill, and he grudgingly trudges out to Atobe, halfway through the doorway when he feels something on his head and looks up, unable to see anything.

He frowns a little, feeling Yumiko's presence behind him and hearing her giggle. Then there's the flash of a camera and he looks at Atobe again to see him holding in laugh, cheeks turning pink at the effort.

Apparently Yumiko's embarrassing photos aren't enough for him, Yuuta decides. Atobe's rather intent on starting his own stupid collection.

04.

When Yuuta forgets a date with Atobe and ends up half-drunk at a karaoke joint with some girls from his old high school, they end up not talking for a week and three days. It's not a fight, Yuuta insists when Yumiko presses the issue, they're just not talking because they don't feel like it.

He knows it's only temporary, and at first he's so sure that Atobe will call him after a few days that he keeps wondering why there aren't any calls to his phone, why when he wakes up in the mornings, there aren't any messages or emails for him, and why when there are, they're from people he'd rather not hear from.

It was Atobe's fault, he tells Syuusuke when he asks, hmphing and going back to pretending to read his book. But it takes him two days to read ten pages, and Syuusuke ends up pulling the book from his hands and staring down at him as he curls up on the sofa.

"What?" Yuuta frowns, and tries snatching back his book. Syuusuke holds it out of his reach and keeps on staring down at him, tilting his head as he examines his brother, as though his behaviour really is abnormal.

"Yumiko's baking a cake in the kitchen. Why don't you go and help her instead of wasting your time like this?"

Yuuta ends up stalking off and letting Yumiko truss him up in a pink apron with love hearts all over, but only because Syuusuke won't give back his book and Yumiko promises he can lick the extra whipped cream from the bowl after she's done filling the centre of the cake.

Afterwards, Yuuta tells Atobe he didn't have anything to do with the parcel delivered to his doorstep, that he didn't have anything to do with cakes and it was all his sister's work. And then he wonders if Atobe knows he's fibbing, if he knows that the lopsided cake base was his fault, the slightly lumpy, slightly melted icing the result of his impatience and frustration, and the purple sugar flowers stuck on because they reminded him of Atobe.

When Atobe finds himself at Yuuta's house the next afternoon, Syuusuke opens the door and happens to mention that the next time they fight and Atobe makes his brother miserable, he'll be more than happy to bake something himself, but he can't quite guarantee it'll be edible.

At which point Yuuta walks into the hallway and spots Atobe, giving him half a glare before reaching out and yanking him all the way up to his room.

He'll forgive him, he says, but only this once. And the next time he doesn't call for a week, he's really in for it.

He hopes Atobe doesn't think that means he'll be getting more cake.

Comments are love! :D


	3. Five: Party of Two

Notes: I was going to write about pool (the type played with balls on a table) and ended up writing about swimming pools instead. :3 Summer. High school. Degrees are in Celsius.

For **Merissala**, who when asked to give a prompt, said I could write whatever I wanted. Happy new year! :3

Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures when Atobe finds his pool out of order and his air-conditioning out of whack.

**Party of Two  
**

**By Miki **

"It's the thermostat or the remote," Yuuta said blank faced and unimpressed, watching as Atobe irritably pressed button after button on his air-conditioner's remote control. "It's probably just broken."

Atobe's lips pursed as he contemplated his reply. Yuuta wasn't showing nearly as much concern as he should have; obviously he wasn't suffering as Atobe was in the torrid heat of his room. The curtains had already been drawn mostly shut, and Yuuta was reading with his manga positioned in the tiny sliver of natural light still permitted to come in.

Pressing the up and down buttons was doing nothing to change the temperature of the air coming out of the machine, and when the room itself was already twenty-six, it was hardly necessary for the reverse-cycle machine to be _heating_.

"It can't be broken. It was serviced just a week ago. I _told_ you, it's probably just because you insisted on changing the temperature yesterday and now it's _stuck_," Atobe finally huffed, unable to think of anything else. It had to be Yuuta's fault; he was the last person to have touched anything.

Yuuta, for his part, snorted and rolled over on the bed, ready to ignore any protests which would surely burst from Atobe's lips in another moment. "It's not that hot, you know. It wouldn't even be as hot as it is now if you hadn't turned the stupid thing _on_."

Atobe finally pressed the off button, throwing the remote down to the floor with a thump. In the heat, his patience was wearing thin, and he hated the fact that Yuuta was correct about the temperature in the room rising.

"Well, fine then," he haughtily declared, when he registered the non-reaction he was getting from his companion. "Let's go out."

"Go out where?" Yuuta frowned, pushing aside his tankoubon. "The shops will be packed, and I don't want to go to that weird ice cream place with Oshitari and Shishido again."

Atobe rolled his eyes, only slightly placated as pleasant thoughts of ice cream distracted him from the heat. "There was nothing bad about that 'weird ice cream place', as you so crudely put it," he corrected Yuuta, who raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Well, nothing wrong except Oshitari," Atobe conceded, remembering how Oshitari had accidentally pushed Yuuta's cup into his face, causing him to inhale milkshake bubbles. Had Yuuta simply asked for a straw and drunk his shake like any normal person, the accident wouldn't have happened. "At any rate, I wasn't thinking of inviting them along."

No, on top of the fact that he wouldn't be able to stand seeing Oshitari teasing Yuuta in this heat, he wasn't in the mood for turning their twosome into a threesome... or, as was often the case with Hyoutei, a foursome or a moresome. He only had limited holiday time and he was intending to spend it primarily with Yuuta. As for his teammates, he could see their ugly mugs any day of the week once he went back to school.

"If you don't want to go somewhere with anyone else... we could just go swimming outside," Yuuta suggested. If they went out, they'd probably inevitably bump into someone whether they wanted to or not.

Atobe twitched. "It's hotter outside."

He'd be happy to have a hit out on one of their grass tennis courts because tennis was one of the few things that could distract him from the heat, but Yuuta hadn't brought his gear along and they'd been told to keep off the grass for a few days anyway. That left the hard courts, which reflected heat in the summer and made Atobe feel he was in a sauna to be practicing on them.

Still, if they were in the water...

Atobe peeked out through the gap in the curtains. It was glary and hot with no cloud cover, the sun overhead. It was, honestly, the worst time of day to go swimming outside, but he couldn't deny the thought of floating in the cool water was tempting.

Decided, he marched over to his bedside table and picked up the tube of sunscreen which had been left there the day before. "Yuuta, hurry up and change."

Of course, irony dictated that the moment they stepped out of the double doors downstairs, Atobe could see the various fat pipes worming their way out of the swimming pool and remembered that it was the day the pool was being partially emptied, various pieces of equipment replaced and the water refilled.

"Maybe we should just go stand under the greenhouse sprinklers," Yuuta said as he crossed his arms and waited for Atobe's retort.

"Why would you even suggest that?" Atobe asked, aghast. "What do you think I am? A limp _fern _in need of watering?"

Yuuta frowned. "Then why don't you try being a cactus instead? You'd mind the heat less and you wouldn't need to be watered."

Atobe raised his eyebrow, yet amusement coloured his tone of voice as he spoke. Taking one last glance at the swimming pool, he grabbed Yuuta's hand. "Fine, as long as no one sees us. If they do, I'll make it perfectly clear it was your idea."

The greenhouse tried and failed (Atobe refused to stand in wet dirt), and all the spas, bathtubs and showers in the house neglected for being uninteresting (and not outside), Atobe finally found himself half in and half out of a round paddling pool. Designed for children ages three and up, it didn't seem too happy to have two teenage boys contorting their legs to squash into it and Atobe wasn't sure he was happy about it either.

"I can't believe you actually had one of these," Yuuta mused.

"Neither can I," Atobe returned sourly. "I think this is the first time I've ever sat in one."

"Liar," Yuuta snorted. "Who else would have sat in it if it wasn't you?"

Atobe's cheeks flushed an embarrassed pink, his hand half-heartedly flicking water at Yuuta. "I have no memory of it so it didn't happen," he declared.

Yuuta just snickered, leaning back and looking up at the early afternoon sky. "I bet someone has photographic evidence. Your mum, maybe?"

There was a distinct look of alarm on Atobe's face, a flicker of indignation at the suggestion, and then finally when he realised Yuuta wasn't seriously going to look for it, a haughty sniff as he pretended to be miffed.

"You can actually relax, you know." Yuuta jabbed Atobe in the side. "It's not like anyone's going to come over and see you like this."

However, Atobe's only response was a predictable twitch, Yuuta having hit the nail on the head.

"If anyone does come, I'll tell them it was my idea," Yuuta coaxed, trying to stop from grinning.

There was something extremely funny about the way Atobe had so excitedly pounced upon the idea of a 'mini swimming pool' once his mother had suggested it, only to discover that mini meant 'large enough for two pairs of legs, two bottoms and nothing more'. But it was too good a day to be wasted on one of Atobe's moods, and since they were finally away from the air conditioner, the remote, and out of sight of the men working on the swimming pool... Atobe no longer had a reason to be in one.

"It _was_ your idea," Atobe corrected him. "_I_ would rather have stayed inside with the air-conditioner."

Yuuta decided it was better not to comment.

**Fin. **


End file.
